Murmiland Toowongland (Character Elimination SinnonsLastToonFan's style)
Murmiland Toowongland is SinnonsLastToonFan's style of Character Elimination. Murmiland Toowongland has 6 teams. Dresses Each character is assigned an ID of one letter (which indicates the character belongs to a team) and three digits. The character is dressed as another character depending on its number range: * 100 - 140, 197 - 218: Pinocchio * 219 - 350, 375 - 380: Robin Hood * 543 - 602: Smurf * 625 - 842: Dumbo * 954 - 997: Elaine Marley Murmiland Toowongland has a number of OCs and therefore allocated in those ranges. Recent characters of Murmiland Toowongland Allocated in ranges 625 - 842. In 31 October 2006, two characters living in Florida, Lemon Meringue from Strawberry Shortcake and one of the OCs, called Mittelin, booked a Not-so-scary Halloween party in Disney World in Florida, USA. Then, Lemon Meringue made two Dumbo costumes, and two IDs. Those two assigned the numbers C625 and C626, with the letter C indicating that those two characters were allocated to Team Carina of Murmiland Toowongland. When the Halloween party in 2006 ends, the first two characters with the Dumbo dress numbered 625 and 626 are allocated to Team Carina of Murmiland Toowongland. Between January to August 2007, the range between 627 and 665 and 667 to 700 has been filed. The below ranges were allocated to Team Carina (C627 to C635), while the rest go to Team Garden City (G636 to G665 and G667 to G700). Beginning from 636, Mabel Pines was filed for this number. It was the first character with the Dumbo dress allocated to Team Garden City. Those characters in the ID ranged between 628 and 635 are later reallocated to Team Garden City in October 2007 and became G628 to G635. The number 666 has been skipped to avoid the character dressed like Dumbo with the ID number carrying the Number of the Beast, or the devil. From 1 January 2008 to 4 February 2008, the range between 701 to 735 has been filed, all go to Team Garden City (G701 to G735). By 15 February 2008, ten of SinnonsLastToonFan's OCs, are allocated to Team Carina and are numbered C736 to C745. Between 24 December 2008 and 16 January 2009 the range between 746 to 806 has been filed, the majority between 746 and 770 go to Garden City (G746 to G770), while the rest between 771 and 806 goes to Virginia (V771 to V806). Between May and June of 2009, all of those characters allocated in the range between 756 and 770 were reallocated to Virginia and became V756 to V770. Between 2 November 2010 and 30 November 2010 the last range between 807 and 842 has been filed for Virginia. The last character allocated in this range was Abby Cadabby and bore the number V842. Hosts * Host: SinnonsLastToonFan * Co-hosts: Mario, Luigi Teams * Team Bowen Hills ('A') - started 2002 * Team Carina ('C') - started 1999 * Team Garden City ('G') - started 2000 * Team Richlands ('R') - started 2001 * Team Toowong ('T') - started 1999 * Team Virginia ('V') - started 2003